W. D. Gaster
/!\ Cet article contient des conjectures, et les informations ne sont pas entièrement officielles /!\ W.D. Gaster était le scientifique royal avant Alphys, et responsable de la création du CORE. Sa vie s'est vite arrêtée lorsqu'il est tombé dans "sa création". Son existence est seulement induite par des personnages tels que la River Person et les Gaster's followers. Tout comme Sans et Papyrus, il parle dans une police différente des autres personnages, et entièrement en majuscules comme Papyrus quand déchiffré en texte. Profil Apparition W.D. Gaster n'a pas de forme officiellement connue, mais il existe plusieurs salles et des assets inutilisés dans Waterfall qui donnent l'idée de à quoi il pourrait ressembler. Salles 268 et 269 Dans la Salle 269 (room_mysteryman), une figure fait largement penser que Gaster lui-même peut être trouvé. Contrairement aux autre PNJs, il n'a pas de système de collision, et l'approcher le surprendra et le fera disparaître avec un effet de son joué. Cette pièce peut être accessible quand la valeur "fun" du jeu est mis à 66. Dans ce cas, la Salle 268 '''(room_water_fakehallway), un couloir avec une porte grise, apparaîtra entre la Salle 94 (room_water_savepoint1) et la Salle 95 (room_water11), les salles avec respectivement le fromage crystalisé et le télescope de Sans. La porte dans ce couloir mène à la Salle 269. Une fois que le protagoniste reviens de la Salle 269 vers la Salle 268, la porte disparaît du couloir, bien qu'il soit possible de quitter la salle et de faire réapparaître la porte puisque la valeur "fun" ne se réinitialise pas tant que le protagoniste quitte le hall. Le couloir lui-même devient inaccessible une fois que le protagoniste le quitte, et toutes les valeurs tombent à 0. Salle 123 La '''Salle 123 (room_water_prebird) est un couloir non-implémenté avec des hautes herbes qui est sensé connecter la Salle 99 (room_water_bird) où l'oiseau qui porte le protagoniste pour la parcelle d'en face disproportionnellement proche est logé, et la Salle 116 (room_water_friendlyhub) où se trouve le carrefour à six voies. Les personnages dans cet endroit disent que le couloir est un endroit d'attrape bugs. Un personnage inconnu sur le côté gauche des hautes herbes dit : "there is somebody with a creepy smile behind you" (il y a quelqu'un avec un sourire effrayant derrière toi). Le personnage non-visible disparaît présumément après le dialogue. Le personnage avec le sourire effrayant est possiblement le Mystery Man de la Salle 269 qui peut-être Gaster. Cependant, il peut aussi s'agir de Flowey (qui suit le protagoniste durant tout le jeu), Sans ou même Chara. Salle 272 La Salle 272 (room_water_redacted) est une salle sombre où l'OST "Premonition" joue et où une figure à l'allure de fantôme devient de plus en plus visible à mesure que l'on s'approche. Interagir avec la figure fait juste apparaître le message "*" en [[Windings], ce qui implique qu'une conversation à été planifiée ici, puis abandonnée.Salle 272 L'écurie Dans les fichiers du jeu se trouvent des chaînes de texte qui impliquent qu'une écurie avait prévue d'être implémentée. Dans ladite écurie se trouve une poubelle, ou une clé peut être trouvée. Si la clé est amenée à l'écurie, la même figure que dans la Salle 272 apparaîtra et dira "* x* en Windings. Histoire Principale Chanson du Mauvais Numéro Dans la Salle 70 (room_tundra_dock), l'endroit le plus au Nord de Snowdin, le Télephone Portable du protagoniste peut aléatoirement sonner. La personne commence par demander quelqu'un dont le nom commence par la lettre "G". La personne reconnaît alors qu'elle a composé le mauvais numéro, et commence a chanter la Wrong Number Song. Cet appel pourrait être originellement destiné à Gaster. Bien qu'il pourrait aussi être pour Gerson, Glyde, Gyftrot ou Grillby, mais il y a peu de chances vu l'importance minimale de ces personnages dans le jeu. Salle 264 Dans la Salle 264 (room_gaster), le texte ci-dessous est affiché en Windings. Ce texte est la 17ème entrée du True Lab étant inaccessible. Cette salle est uniquement atteignable via manipulation de sauvegarde. :: ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN :: DARK DARKER YET DARKER :: THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING :: THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER :: PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE :: THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS :: VERY :: VERY :: INTERESTING :: ... :: WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK? Traduction : :: ENTRÉE NUMÉRO DIX-SEPT :: SOMBRE PLUS SOMBRE ENCORE PLUS SOMBRE :: LES TÉNÈBRES CONTINUENT DE CROÎTRE :: LES OMBRES COUPENT PLUS PROFONDÉMENT :: PHOTON LIS NÉGATIF :: CETTE EXPÉRIENCE SUIVANTE SEMBLE :: TRÈS :: TRÈS :: INTÉRESSANTE :: ... :: QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS VOUS DEUX ? Une fois que le message est fini, l'écran devient noir et le jeu se ferme. Le son qui joue pendant le texte est nommé "mus_smile" dans les fichiers du jeu. Ce fichier peut être accéléré pour révéler le rire de Muffet, renversé, puis passé en boucle. "The man who speak in hands" Durant un des voyages avec la River Person, celui-ci dit "Beware of the man who speak in hands" (Prenez garde à l'homme qui parle en mains). Bien que ce personnage dise beaucoup d'autres messages étranges, celui-ci en particulier est différent car il n'est pas relatif au jeu. Une conjecture affirme que le message fait allusion à Gaster vu que la police utilisée dans l'entrée n°17 (room_gaster) utilise des symboles de mains. Une phrase similaire de la River Person est "Beware of the man who came from the other world", (Prenez garde à l'homme qui viens de l'autre monde). En considérant les similarités qu'elle partage avec l'autre citation, il pourrait aussi référer à Gaster, ou au monstre So Sorry. Relations Goner Kid Une version grise du Monster Kid (spr_mkid_goner) peut apparaître dans la Salle 91 (room_water7), dans un quai juste avant la salle où Undyne jette ses lances au protagoniste si la valeur "fun" est supérieure à 90. Cet enfant se demande à quel point ce serait effrayant d'imaginer un monde qui a l'air exactement le même, excepté qu'il n'existe pas dedans et comment le monde fonctionnerait parfaitement sans lui. Le protagoniste peut aussi lui apporter un parapluie, déclenchant un dialogue différent. Il réplique rapidement au protagoniste de l'oublier, et disparaît quand le protagoniste quitte la salle dans laquelle il est. Gaster's Followers Gaster's Follower 1 Gaster Follower 1 (spr_g_follower_1) apparaît en dehors de l'ascenseur L3 si la valeur "fun" est à 62. Ce follower est une version grise et sans émotion du PNJ Ficus Liker. Il nous raconte comment la vie de Gaster s'est vite arrêtée après qu'il soit tombé dans sa création. Il se demande plus tard s'il arrivera la même chose à Alphys. Le PNJ disparaît une fois que le protagoniste quitte la salle. Gaster's Follower 2 Gaster Follower 2 (spr_g_follower_2) apparaît en dehors en l'ascenseur R1 si la valeur "fun" est à 61. Ce follower est une version grise du bonhomme qui se trouve normalement au Spider Bake Sale à Hotland. Il a une tête qui parle à la place du donut dans sa main.Gaster's Follower 2 Ce follower parle par la tête dans sa main. Il raconte comment l'ancien scientifique royal, Docteur W. D. Gaster, à soudainement disparu sans aucune trace et fut brisé à travers l'espace et le temps. Il disparaî immédiatement après avoir mentionné qu'il porte une pièce de lui. Gaster's Follower 3 Gaster Follower 3 (spr_g_follower_3) apparaît en dehors en l'ascenseur L2 si la valeur "fun" est à 63. Ce PNJ est une tête qui parle qui ressort du sol, et ne ressemble à aucun autre personnage contrairement aux autres followers. Il raconte comment la vie de Gaster s'est vite arrêtée après qu'une expérience ait mal tourné. Il va alors s'arrêter et mentionner qu'il n'aurait pas du parler de quelqu'un qui les écoute. Ce PNJ disparaît une fois que le protagoniste quitte la salle. Sans Sans a très probablement un lien avec W. D. Gaster au vu de l'atelier derrière sa maison et des armes qu'il utilise dans la Route Génocide. La Salle 80 '(room_tundra_sansbasement) est un atelier possédant quatre tiroirs et une étrange machine couverte par un rideau. Un tiroir contient un badge, et un autre un album photo avec beaucoup de personnages que le protagoniste ne reconnaît pas. Interagir avec le tiroir fera glisser une carte dans le champ de vision du joueur, elle affiche une photo de 3 personnes mal dessinées, avec les mots "don't forget" (n'oublie pas) écrit dessus. Les deux autres tiroirs feront lire au protagoniste le schéma bleu sur le plan de travail, dont il est dit qu'il est écrit en symboles ou écrit 'à la main, ce qui pourrait être lié à W. D. Gaster. La machine cassée dans la salle à été décrite comme "irréparable" selon Toby FoxToby Fox FwugRadiation (18 September 2015). "You've all seen the happiest outcome. Neither of them could fix the machine, no matter how hard they tried. No one can.". Cela signifie que la machine n'a jamais été destinée à être fixée, et que s'il s'agit de la création dans laquelle Gaster est tombée, alors il est voué à rester effacé. En plus de cela, Sans utilise une arme durant son combat dans la Route Génocide appelée "gasterblaster", ce qui indique soit que l'arme à été fabriquée par Gaster, soit qu'elle était destinée à être utilisée contre Gaster. Futilités * En essayant d'appeler le Fallen Human "Gaster", le jeu retournera à l'intro. * "W. D. Gaster" est probablement un mélange des polices "Windings" et "Aster". Bien qu'Aster soit une police, c'est aussi un suffixe en botanique qui réfère à "désigner une ressemblance incomplète" entre deux plantes similaires. Galerie Vidéo Références Catégorie:Personnages